Every Time We Touch
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Kira Izuru is a manipulative, adorable bastard. Ichimaru Gin finds out to just what extent. IchimaruKira fluff.


Firstly, if you're wondering about the title... it's inspired by the song in the video that inspired this oneshot, so.. yeah XD. I'm still very in love with this pairing, as evident by my abuse of my oneshot-writing abilities. A little more light, fluffy, and humorous this time, though. Because every pairing like this needs something to counteract the overabundance of angsty, suicidal, and hurt/comfort fics and oneshots littering the fandom. I hope I kept them pretty in character, though. Enjoy!

* * *

So he had finally done it. Ichimaru didn't think it was possible, but somehow, his fukutaichou had accomplished the impossible. And on such a lovely day as this one, too.

Ichimaru Gin sat at his desk in the Third Division's Headquarters, a stack of papers mounted in front of him, piling up on his desk. Had Kira not completed any of their work for the past month? Whatever the case may have been, Gin found himself stuck inside when he could have been out giving Rukia the creeps or having a drink with Rangiku. Why did everyone always try to ruin his fun?

Begrudgingly, he grabbed the first paper and scanned it over. A memo nearly two weeks old notifying all captains that their bimonthly meetings would be changed to weekly ones, effective immediately. Oops.

The next few were senseless additions to already senseless rules, and a couple notices of additions to the Third Squad (like he could care who served under him). He knew paperwork was boring, but he didn't realize it was _mindlessly _boring. What kind of revenge was Izuru trying to exact on him? Was there nothing noteworthy or important going on in Gotei 13? Well, that was a redundant question.

He sighed again-- hours upon hours of this crap? No, thanks. Why had Izuru asked this of him, anyway? And why, after Ichimaru initially refused, had he given him that 'hurt puppy' look that just made him give in. He was so damn adorable when he gave that look; who could say no?

Well, Ichimaru _could _have said no (hell, he tried to, once), but Kira really did seem adamant in going out today. 'A little paperwork is all I'm asking' he had said 'you can take care of that much, right, Ichimaru-taichou?' Cue the pathetic look that made Ichimaru realize how much he'd corrupted the youth, and Kira got his wish.

Just when Gin thought he'd been making some progress (look at those papers go!), he was interrupted by the ever-dreadful knock on the door. He went to call out for whoever was rescuing him from his boredom to enter, when he thought better and abandoned his desk all together. He paced the floor over to his study's door and swept it open.

Oh, look who it was.

Kira stared back, face half-masked by dirty-blonde hair, a ghost of a smile on his lips. A smile that indicated he had been having fun, while Ichimaru had been suffering in his virtual prison. What a manipulative, adorable bastard.

"Ichimaru-taichou," he said in a light voice, spreading good-natured light into Gin's dungeon, "are you already done all of the work?"

Instead of answering, Gin turned his back on his subordinate and headed back to his desk. He couldn't bear to see Izuru so happy when he wasn't the cause of it. Every time he heard his fukutaichou laugh, he felt him slip a little more out of his tight grasp. And yet, because he was so adorable, he couldn't help but be glad. Ichimaru wasn't a good person, and Kira was way too gullible; then again, that made him the perfect target. How frustrating.

Kira glanced past his captain to the stack of papers still firmly planted on the desk. It had lessened, slightly, but it was clear Ichimaru was unused to dealing with such trivial matters. How hard it must have been for him. Kira smiled towards his captain's back.

Ichimaru paused when he felt something tug on his haori. He glanced over his shoulder, a serious expression touching down on his face when he saw a mess of blonde hair burying itself in his shoulder blade. Kira's fingers curled around the white fabric and his head rested lightly against the silver-haired captain's back.

"Arigatou," he murmured, "for giving me the day off."

And as Izuru showed his captain a smile just for him, Gin's pleased expression returned. What a manipulative, adorable bastard he was.

He had taught his fukutaichou well.

* * *

XD, I'm sorry, but I find that amusing and fluffy. This one video on youtube by KiraIzuru94 really got me into the fluffy side of the pairing, whereas I'd been more concentrated on the sadistic/abusive side to it. Seriously, go watch that video. Just search 'Gin x Kira' and it'll be the first one to pop up. It's awesome and deserves mad props. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
